Currently, with the rapid development of touch screen technologies, touch displays have already been applied in terminal devices such as mobile phones, tablet personal computers, on a large scale, and touch displays have also been applied in home appliances (such as, air conditioner) gradually. Middle-grade or high-grade air conditioner already has big touch screens, user can directly operate virtual keys or menus on the touch screen of the air conditioner to operate the air conditioner directly. With the rapid development of internet of things and radio frequency techniques, when users install control software of air conditioners in the terminal devices such as the mobile phones, users can also control the air conditioner through the virtual keys or menus on the touch screen of the mobile phone.
However, the operation mode of the air conditioner is normally designed by the factory, such as meeting mode, office mode, reading mode, and so on, the operation mode cannot be customized according to personal needs, such as whether a wind guiding angle faces the human body or avoid the human body, whether wind sweep, the size of wind sweeping range, how the temperature is set, the setting of the parameters of the sleeping curve, and so on. When a user uses the air conditioner, a plurality of operation parameters of the air conditioner should be commonly adjusted to satisfy the using needs, so that, when somebody else use the air conditioner, they should adjust the operation parameters again to satisfy the using needs of themselves, the operation is complicated, time-consuming and easy to get wrong.